This invention relates to a wireless telecommunication system employing spread-spectrum transmissions and more particularly to a spread spectrum system and method employing spread-spectrum time-division-multiple-access (SS-TDMA) transmission from the remote unit to the base and wideband code division multiple access (W-CDMA) transmission from the base to the remote unit.